


Intrusion

by RedPandaPrincess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Seven is caught sneaking into her captain's quarters. Kathryn has to teach her a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

Kathryn Janeway stepped out of the hydro shower with a soft sigh. She'd had a long day negotiating a trade agreement with a new species. In the end, she'd gotten the dilithium her ship needed for a favorable expense. 

She towel-dried her hair and pulled on her white cotton robe. She tied it loosely, intending on slipping it off when she got into bed. A successful trade negotiation always left her feeling a certain way and she planned to have a little fun with her favorite toy when she got in bed. 

She stepped out of the bathroom – and startled Seven of Nine, who was standing beside her bed. The picture Seven was holding fell to the deck and the frame cracked. 

“Seven!” Kathryn yelped in surprise, then lowered her voice to a dangerous tone. “What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?”

“Captain!” Seven said, her face flushing. “I thought you were still down on the planet.”

“That's no excuse! How did you even get in here?” she demanded. 

“A simple Borg alogrithim applied to your primitive locking mechanism,” she said, clasping her hands behind her back. 

“That explains the how – now  why are you here, in my quarters –  _ in my bedroom _ ?”

Seven didn't answer. 

“Answer me, Seven, or I'll call Security and have you thrown in the brig!”

“I was...curious.”

“Curious,” Kathryn repeated, crossing her arms. “About what?”

“About you. About your living area, about things that interest you on a...personal level.”

“You could try  _ talking  _ to me, Seven, that's what humans do – not breaking into my quarters,  violating  my privacy, going though my belongings.”

Kathryn's eyes darted to the drawer of her bedside table. It was open several centimeters. Had Seven seen-?

“I lack the necessary communication skills to-”

“Oh shut up,” Kathryn snapped. 

Seven followed her gaze to the drawer. She quirked her ocular implant, a pretentious look coming over her face. It was Kathryn's turn to blush. 

“You do not need to be embarrassed, Captain. You have not had a sexual partner in four years, it is only natural for you to seek gratification from a replicated-”

“ _ Shut up _ !” Kathryn growled, crossing the room in a few strides and slamming the drawer shut. “You – you broke into my quarters, intruded on my personal space, violated my –  _ you _ , you don't get to speak.”

Seven inclined her head slightly. Kathryn bent down and picked up the picture that Seven had dropped. It was a photograph of her dog, Molly. The glass had cracked. She set it back on the table and when she looked up noticed that Seven had been looking down her bathrobe, an expression of interest on her face. 

“Seven!” she exclaimed in surprise. 

Seven's blue eyes flicked up to meet hers. They were full of curiosity and something else Kathryn couldn't quite identify but what made her lower abdomen flutter. 

“Seven, Seven, Seven. What am I going to do with you?” she mused aloud, shaking her head. 

“Are you asking my opinion, Captain?” Seven asked loftily. 

“It's obvious that traditional Starfleet disciplinary actions don't work with you – confining you to quarters, throwing you in the brig, it's all irrelevant to you, isn't it?”

“We have had this conversation before.”

“Yes, and I believe I have a solution. Bend over the bed,” she ordered. 

“Captain?” she said, quirking her ocular implant. 

“You heard me. Now, under normal circumstances Starfleet doesn't condone corporal punishment, but...nothing about you, nothing about this situation is normal. Bend over.”

Seven considered this, then obeyed. 

“Corporal punishment,” Seven repeated as she leaned over. “Punishment intended to cause physical pain, most often practiced on disobedient children.”

“Be quiet,” Kathryn commanded and slapped her firmly on the ass. She heard Seven's sharp intake of breath but the blonde didn't speak. 

She struck her six more times, each strike harder than the last. She could feel her own heartbeat, pounding with adrenaline, felt a trickle of wetness between her thighs. 

_ Inappropriate,  _ she thought.  _ This is a punishment.  _

“Do you know _why_ I am doing this, Seven?”

Seven didn't answer and Kathryn struck her again. 

“Speak, Seven.”

“No. Yes. Insubordination,” Seven said faintly. 

“Yes. Insubordination. Trespassing in the captain's quarters,” she said, striking her again. “Using your Borg technology to infiltrate my lock.” She smacked her again. “Rummaging through my personal belongings, and...”

“Embarrassing you?” she said cheekily. 

“ _ Insolence _ ,” Kathryn barked, inflamed. She smacked her once more, then grabbed the back of her head, pulling her up by her hair. “Undress.”

“If you are attempting to embarrass me, Captain-”

“Did I give you permission to speak?”

Seven shook her head no and reached for the clasp of her biosuit.

Kathryn knew this was wildly inappropriate and maybe things were getting out of hand, but she didn't want to stop. God help her, she didn't want to stop. 

“Stay here,” she ordered and went back into the bathroom where she'd shed her uniform. She got her Starfleet-issue belt and went back into her bedroom to find Seven standing completely nude, her hands clasped behind her back. 

She hadn't considered the fact that Seven didn't wear underwear and wasn't entirely prepared for the sight before her. Large, full breasts with small pink nipples that stood at attention. Her flat stomach, marred by a few thin bands of metal implants. The wisps of blonde hair between her legs. But it was her breasts she had a hard time tearing her gaze from as she walked back over to Seven. 

Seven's eyes flicked to the belt in her hand. Kathryn saw her eyes widen slightly but she didn't speak. 

“Turn around. Hands on the bed,” Kathryn ordered. 

Seven obeyed wordlessly, bending over the bed to reveal her shapely ass, the cheeks faintly pink from her spanking. 

“You're learning,” Kathryn praised, stroking the back of her head lightly with her free hand. With the belt looped over once, she gave Seven a light smack. “But you still deserve to be punishment. Do you agree?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Kathryn gave a grunt of approval, then smacked her ass hard with the belt. The resounding crack of leather against her soft flesh was extremely satisfying. She repeated the action, again and again, until her ass was bright red. Seven, bless her heart, didn't make a sound, but Kathryn saw her fists were clenched on the quilt. 

_ I am enjoying this,  _ Kathryn realized, softening her blows just a little.  _ And I suspect she is too. She must be or she would stop me. She's more than capable. And Seven of Nine doesn't do things just to please others.  _

Curious, she trailed the belt lightly down Seven's ass, to her thighs. 

“Spread your legs,” Kathryn ordered and Seven complied. She continued rubbing the leather along the back of her thighs, then dipping it between her thighs. When it came away wet, she knew for sure. Seven was enjoying this too. 

“Speak, Seven,” she commanded. 

“W-what would you like me to say, Captain?”

“What do you want, Seven? Right now. Tell me.”

Seven didn't answer right away. She seemed to be considering. Kathryn gave her a light swat on her thighs to hurry her up. Seven inhaled sharply. 

“The synthetic phallus in your drawer,” she answered on exhale. 

“What about it?” Kathryn prompted, giving her another light swat. 

“I want you to...use it. On me. In me.”

Kathryn felt a wave of hot desire roll through her at Seven's words. 

“And why would I do that? Do you think you deserve that?” she asked, continuing to tease her thighs with the belt. “You came into my quarters, without permission. You are continuously disobedient, insolent,  arrogant ...”

“Yes, Captain.”

“So you don't really deserve to be fucked with my 'synthetic phallus' do you?”

“No, Captain.”

“But you want it?”

“Yes, Captain, I...I want it.”

Kathryn reached for the drawer and opened it. She pulled out her favorite toy – an 8 inch, flexible, orange vibrator. 

“Lie on the bed and let me look at you,” Kathryn ordered, tossing the belt to the floor. 

Seven lay across the bed and rolled onto her back. She looked up at Kathryn, her eyes full of lust. Kathryn nodded approvingly as she looked her over. She tapped the inside of Seven's knee. Seven got the message and parted her thighs willingly. 

Her sex was covered with light blonde curls that were soaking wet. 

“You're beautiful,” Kathryn murmured, stroking Seven's thigh with one hand. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Seven said softly.

Kathryn felt another rush of desire. She'd never been so turned on having someone call her by her rank. It was wrong, so wrong, but she wasn't about to dissuade her. 

Kathryn situated herself between Seven's thighs, holding the vibrator in one hand. With her free hand she stroked her way up Seven's soft inner thigh until she reached her sex. 

“Have you ever done this before, Seven?” she asked, as it occurred to her that this may be her first sexual experience. 

“No, Captain. I have never been penetrated before,” she answered and Kathryn hesitated, her fingers barely brushing her damp slit. “I am not afraid, Captain.”

Kathryn looked up at her and saw Seven gazing at her, her eyes full of unwavering trust. Slowly, Kathryn pushed one finger through her folds. 

“ _ Oh _ _._..you are very, very wet,” Kathryn murmured, exploring her sex with the tip of her finger. 

“Your physical punishment was very...stimulating, Captain,” Seven said, ending on a soft moan. 

The moan was completely arousing and Kathryn was overwhelmed with the desire to hear it again. To bring this beautiful, frustrating, amazing woman as much pleasure as she could physically stand. 

She took the vibrator and turned it on the lowest setting. Slowly she slid the tip of the toy between her labia, wetting it with her juices. 

“Tell me, Seven... You've said before that pleasure is irrelevant. How do you feel about that now?”

“Incorrect,” Seven gasped, her back arching off the bed as the tip of the vibrator touched her  clit. “I was incorrect!”

“That is very good of you to admit. Very good,” she murmured, continuing to run the toy along her sex. “Good girl.”

“Yes. Please, Captain,” Seven said with a desperation that surprised Kathryn. Seven was not one to say please.

“Please,” Seven said again. “Captain, I will not enter your quarters without permission. I will not be disobedient, I will comply, please...”

Kathryn smiled with some amusement as she moved the toy to seven's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Seven whimpered and lifted her hips, eager to take more. Kathryn was careful but she met little resistance as she slid the toy inside. 

“Captain,” Seven moaned wantonly, her hips jerking erratically. 

“Easy, Seven,” Kathryn murmured, straddling one of her thighs so she could use her free hand to grasp Seven's hip. The contact of Seven's thigh on her bare sex was delicious, but she was focused on Seven. 

She moved the toy in and out, unconsciously rocking her hips in the same motion. She angled the toy to hit her g-spot and Seven let out a loud moan. She pushed the toy deep into her and held it in place, using her thumb to rub circles around her swollen clitoris. Seven began to squirm and writhe beneath her, increasing the friction against Kathryn's sex unintentionally. 

Seven's breaths came in shorter and shorter gasps until suddenly her body stiffened, her back arching off the bed as she came with a soft cry. Kathryn leaned over her slightly, adjusting the angle of her body against Seven's leg, then she let herself go as well. 

When Seven went limp, she let out a soft whimper of discomfort. Kathryn withdrew the toy and clicked it off. She rolled to Seven's side, panting slightly, intending to give her a moment to recover. Seven was trembling slightly, taking deep breaths. 

“Are you okay?” Kathryn asked. 

“Yes, Captain. I did not know...it would be like...like that.”

“Good?”

“Yes, Captain. Very.”

“Good. Good girl,” Kathryn said, stroking Seven's damp hair back from her forehead. 

“Remove this,” Seven said, tugging at the robe still covering most of Kathryn's body. 

Kathryn sat up, raising an eyebrow at her. She had, on occasion, taken orders in the bedroom, but never from a woman. And she wasn't going to. Especially this woman, this infuriating, disobedient, gorgeous woman. 

“I don't take orders from you, Seven of Nine,” she said coolly. 

Seven frowned slightly. 

“Remove this...please?” she tried again. 

“Much better,” Kathryn said approvingly and stood to remove her robe. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear SevenOfMine   
> I know it isn't much but I'll try to do more soon. Still recovering from having a tooth cut out. I miss food lol

Seven sat up, still panting slightly, an expression of intense interest on her face. 

“Fascinating,” she murmured, lifting her hand to touch Kathryn's breast. Kathryn stepped back, raising her eyebrow. 

“I desire to touch you – please?” Seven said, tilting her head. 

Kathryn nodded approvingly and stepped back within her reach. With one hand Seven cupped her left breast, caressing it lightly. She trailed her fingers gently down Kathryn's side, to her hip, then back up again to her breast. Her feather-light touch sent chills through the older woman and Kathryn closed her eyes briefly. 

“So soft,” Seven murmured with a tone of awe. Kathryn opened her eyes to look down at her. Seven's blue eyes were sparkling, her cheeks flushed faintly pink as she continued to caress Kathryn's breast. She saw Seven's metal-encased left hand, closed in a fist against her thigh as if she were resisting the urge to touch her with the Borg appendage. 

“Both hands,” Kathryn commanded. 

Seven quickly obeyed, cupping her other breast as well. Kathryn couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of the metal on her bare skin. The metal mesh scraped her nipple in a not-unpleasant way and she bit back a moan. 

Seven looked up at her, biting her lip slightly in a way Kathryn found incredibly endearing. She put her hands on Seven's face, stroking her cheek with her thumb. 

“May I kiss you, Captain? Please?” she asked eagerly. 

“I  _ love  _ hearing you say that,” Kathryn said, her voice a low growl. 

She lowered her head to let Seven kiss her. Unlike her tentative touches, Seven's kisses were voracious. It was evident she was an inexperienced kisser. She was sloppy, uncoordinated, and a little rough. Kathryn realized she'd probably never kissed anyone before. Kathryn put a hand on Seven's collarbone and pulled away gently. She met Seven's gaze evenly. She shook her head slightly then leaned in and gently brushed Seven's lips with hers. 

She pulled back again, saw the lust in Seven's eyes, and smiled. She kissed her lips again, then began to kiss her way slowly down her chin, then along her jawbone. When her lips met the metal implant that adorned Seven's cheek, she brushed it lightly. Seven gave a soft gasp. Intrigued, Kathryn used the tip of her tongue to trace each of the rays. She felt a tremor go through the blonde and heard her moan softly. 

“Captain,” Seven whimpered, sliding her hands to Kathryn's hips, pulling her in between her thighs. “Please...”

“Please what, Seven?” Kathryn whispered in her ear. She gave her earlobe a nip and Seven whimpered again. 

“I don't know,” she said and Kathryn laughed. 

She moved back to Seven's lips and kissed her again. Seven responded eagerly but still a bit too rough for Kathryn's liking. Without breaking the kiss Kathryn slid her hands into Seven's hair and gently pulled her head back. Seven took the hint and eased off a bit. 

Kathryn groaned approvingly at her compliance and swept Seven's bottom lip with her tongue. Seven parted her lips obediently. Kathryn flicked the tip of her tongue against Seven's lightly. She repeated the action, then circled the tip of her tongue, stroked it with her own. 

Seven kissed back, mirroring Kathryn's actions. She ran her tongue along the inside of Kathryn's upper lip. 

“You're a fast learner,” Kathryn breathed against her lips. 

“I am Borg,” Seven responded and Kathryn tightened her grip in her blonde hair. 

“You are  _ not  _ Borg,” Kathryn said firmly. 

Seven's blue eyes flashed defiantly and she opened her mouth to speak. Kathryn silenced her with a kiss. She tugged her head back by her hair. She kissed her jaw, then down her neck, nipping along the soft skin of her pale throat.

Seven moaned and Kathryn felt the vibrations through her teeth. She sucked hard at a spot on her neck and shifted, pressing her leg up against Seven's wet sex. She felt Seven's hands slide from her hips to her ass, pulling her desperately against her. 

“You don't feel very Borg to me, do you?” Kathryn whispered, brushing her lips down her throat to her collarbone. 

“No, Captain,” Seven moaned, then gasped as Kathryn nipped her collarbone. 

“Do Borg get wet like this?” Kathryn asked, sliding her free hand between them to cup her mound. 

“N-no, Captain.”

“It feels like a very  _ human  _ physical response, doesn't it?” she asked, sliding a finger inside her teasingly. 

“Yes, Captain.  _ Captain _ ...”

Kathryn smiled and slid down her body to kneel between her legs. It was time to teach Seven another lesson. 

“Captain?” Seven said, tilting her head as she looked down at her. 

“Relax,” Kathryn said, planting a kiss on her inner thigh. “Enjoy.” Another kiss. “And learn.” She pressed a kiss to her mound and Seven groaned softly. 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely SevenOfMine because she is stuck at work even though it's her day off!

Kathryn gave her a long, slow lick, tasting her. She had a unique, faintly metallic flavor. Kathryn decided she liked it and repeated the action. She kissed her mound again, then down the lips of her vulva. She kissed, licked, and sucked her labia. She nibbled her softly and Seven moaned loudly, her thighs clenching around Kathryn's head. She pulled back a little. 

“Easy, Seven. Don't decapitate me,” she said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, Captain,” Seven said, relaxing slightly. 

Kathryn moved her tongue back between her folds, licking her up and down in long, slow strokes. Seven squirmed and moaned. Finally, Kathryn flicked her clitoris lightly with the tip of her tongue, and Seven let out a whimper. 

“Do you know what this is?” Kathryn asked, blowing on her lightly. 

“Yes, Captain. The clitoris – a female sex organ present in most mammals, ostriches, and a limited number of-”

“I didn't ask for a biology lesson,” she said, biting back a laugh. “The clitoris is, for all intents and purposes, the source of a woman's pleasure. It's the center of everything...the clit is the sun and your tongue in a planet in orbit, understand?”

“Yes, Captain,” she said and Kathryn felt her shiver in anticipation. 

Kathryn demonstrated what she meant, circling Seven's clit with her tongue. She sucked the bundle of nerves between her lips and Seven moaned loudly, her hips lifting off the bed. She released her clit with a pop, not wanting her to cum again quite yet. 

“Need – please – inside me,” Seven pleaded. “Captain, please.”

Kathryn's fingers found Seven's entrance as she continued to lick around her clit, not making direct contact. 

“Is this what you want?” Kathryn asked, teasing two fingers just inside her opening. 

“Yes. Yes, Captain. Want – need,” Seven panted, spreading her legs wider. 

She continued to beg, but her words were broken by moans and gasps, incomprehensible. Kathryn slid two fingers inside of her easily, as she was still well-lubricated from her first orgasm. She withdrew her fingers slightly then pushed them back in slowly, admiring the way her walls clenched around them, almost like her body was sucking on her fingers. 

“Good girl,” Kathryn murmured before sucking her clit between her lips again. 

Seven squirmed and writhed beneath her, putting her feet up on the bed so she could arch her hips off the bed into Kathryn's mouth. 

She moved her hips, grinding herself into Kathryn's face, grunting and groaning with need. Kathryn began to thrust her fingers harder into her, sucking her harder until her body quickly tightened. Seven whimpered, gasped, and her body began to tremble as her orgasm overtook her. 

When Seven's body relaxed, Kathryn moved up to kiss her, laying across her body. She could feel the other woman trembling beneath her. Her body was soft except for the hard metal of a few  implants. She could also feel the wetness of Seven's sex against her own and it inflamed her. She moved against her, groaning slightly at the slickness between them. 

Then Seven's hands were on her hips, eagerly pulling her against her to increase the friction between them. She wrapped her legs around her. Kathryn licked the friction, but didn't like the vice-like grip of Seven's hands on her hips or the feeling of being trapped. She wanted to remain in control. 

She squirmed free from Seven's grip and stood. The blonde looked up at her, an expression of confusion on her face. 

“Up,” Kathryn commanded and Seven hastened to comply. “On your knees.”

“Yes, Captain,” she said obediently, dropping to her knees on the deck. 

“Time to practice what you've learned...”

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Seven looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling. Her blonde hair was a mess from Kathryn pulling at it, not all the way loose from her severe twist. Seven clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for a command. 

“Such a good girl,” Kathryn cooed, stroking Seven's cheek lightly, then she reached around to grip the back of her head. “Lick.”

“Yes, Cap-” but was cut off as Kathryn pushed her face into her sex. Seven began to lick enthusiastically. Kathryn moaned, clenching her hands in Seven's hair as Seven lapped eagerly at her sex. She found her clit easily and Kathryn's knees threatened to buckle. 

“Good girl!” she gasped as Seven flicked her tongue with surprising skill. “You are a fast learner.”

Seven pulled back slightly to speak. 

“You are a good teacher, Captain,” she said, panting slightly, then dove back in. 

Kathryn moaned again, louder this time as Seven began to suck her. Her legs trembled slightly and suddenly Seven's hands were around her thighs. She lifted her effortlessly and turned to place her on the bed. 

It occurred to Kathryn that she was only in control of the situation because Seven allowed her to be. The Borg was a lot stronger than her, could easily throw her across the room if she wanted. The fact that Seven so willingly surrendered to her, relinquished her control to her, was more stimulating that anything else. 

Seven pushed her back on the bed and buried her face between her thighs. She continued to suck and lick her way around Kathryn's clit, driving her crazy. Then she moved her tongue lower, thrusting her tongue into her opening and Kathryn couldn't help the guttural cry that erupted from her mouth. 

Seven took the sound as encouragement, thrusting her tongue deep inside of her. Kathryn groaned her approval, gripping the back of her head and pulling her harder against her. 

“Good girl – yes, that's it. Fuck me with your tongue, yes, Seven. Lick me – ohh,” Kathryn moaned as Seven swirled her tongue inside of her. 

Then she did something that Kathryn didn't think was possible – her tongue went even deeper and began to flick her g-spot. Kathryn cried out, lifting her hips off the bed, eager to take more of her tongue. Seven stroked the spot incessantly for nearly a full minute before she pulled back, taking a deep breath. 

“Can't breathe,” she gasped. 

“Suck,” Kathryn commanded, directing her mouth back to her clit. “Breathe through your nose.”

Seven made a noise of assent as she began to suck. Kathryn was close, so close.

“Fingers – two –  now ,”Kathryn ordered and gasped when Seven complied. “Yes, that's it – good girl, just like that. I'm close, I'm going to-”

Then an orgasm swept over her, stronger than any she'd had in a long time. Her body shook as waves of pleasure rocked through her. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. 

As she came down, she opened her eyes to see Seven watching her from between her thighs, an expression of intense interest on her face. 

“Good girl,” Kathryn said again, panting slightly as she released her hair. “You have a very  _ long  _ tongue.”

Seven smiled slightly and moved up beside her. 

“May I kiss you, Captain?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kathryn agreed and Seven kissed her lightly. She could taste herself on her lips. 

“Mm,” Kathryn said with a smile. She yawned slightly, her body tired and her mind drowsy now. 

“You require rest, Captain.”

“Yes, it's getting late,” she agreed, moving up to lay her head on her pillow. “You should go regenerate.”

“Is that an order, Captain?” Seven asked, laying down beside her, quirking her implant.

“...No,” Kathryn decided. “I think you've learned your lesson. You may stay, if you want."

“Yes, Captain. I want,” Seven said, sounding pleased. Kathryn chuckled, rolled onto her side, and put an arm around Seven. 

“Computer...lights out.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget Kudos and comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
